


The Angel

by DuchessKing2021



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Black Character(s), Consensual, Cute, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Italian Mafia, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modeling, Multi, Polyamory, Raves, Russian Mafia, Sassy, Secrets, Singing, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKing2021/pseuds/DuchessKing2021
Summary: Fumiko Nekomata-Ukai, the 'Angel' of the modeling world for her etheral appreance.White hair, white eyes and pupil, tanned brown skin.But she was a mystery of the boys in Haikyuu!Until now.
Relationships: Aobajousai/Reader, Date Tech/Reader, Inarizaki/Reader, Karasuno/Reader, Nekoma/Reader, Reader/Everyone, fukurodani/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Angel

“THAT’S A WRAP! GOOD JOB EVERYBODY!’

Fumiko sighed, wrapping a towel around her neck to get the heat of the light off her skin as she walked through the sea of workers to eat a strawberry and get some water. These shoots took the most out of her, but this was part of the deal made so that she could go visit her great grandfather and uncle for a few weeks, thus, she suffered.

After looking through each shot and conversing with the photographer, everyone began to head out to their respective destination, leaving Fumiko, the photographer, the director, and Fumiko’s bodyguards left as they finalized details.

The photographer sighed, “Do you really have to go Miss Fumiko? It’s such a joy to have you around!” He bargained as he put away equipment skillfully, eyes pleading at the girl. 

  
Fumiko giggled, “Yes, Mr. Kashi, I made a promise and _a deal_ ,” She fixed him with a pointed look that was only recognized with her eyebrows that were angles playfully, the only way you could see emotions through her eyes was if you were up close and really looking. 

Kashi sighed, knowing full well that the deal _was_ made and he had to hold up his end of the bargain. “Once again, we must leave you, our angel. Momo, dear, come along!” He called out for his husband, the director who was staring longingly at the set, knowing it would be there last for a few weeks. 

Fumiko laughed light and airy, the two really were a match made in heaven, she began to grab her bag, making sure everything was packed up before walking out the door with the pair and her bodyguards. She made sure to pack a few containers of fruit, milk bread, and onigiri for the trip from the refreshment table before the cleanup crew packed it away. 

“Ciao bella! We will see you soon, our Angel!” The couple called, getting into their car and pulling off. Fumiko’s bodyguards checked the car and driver before deeming it safe, letting her get in, Fumiko took a deep sigh as she could finally relax as they made their way to the airport.

With no idea about just how crazy her life was about to be.

\---- With the Haikyuu Boys ----

**_“SMACK”_ **

_“Nice serve!”_

The coaches sat on the bench sighing lightly as they watched all of their teams practice and play with one another. Suddenly a shrill ringing cam from the office, alerting everyone and halting movement. It was known law that there was only supposed to be calls from parents that are emergencies from families or law enforcement, so there shouldn’t have been anyone calling. 

The coaches looked at one another and told the boys to focus on their serves while they focused on the matter at hand. They all rose and walked to the office, Coach Ukai answered the phone. “Hello? Who is this?” He spoke gruffly.

.

.

.

.

_“Uncle Kai?”_ A light voice rang out through the small room. Ukai choked on air and Coach Nekomata seemed to be frozen in place. 

Ukai recovered first, “Uhh, yeah squirt, ‘is me, whaddya callin’ for?” He asked as normally as he could, the rest of the men in the room looked like they wanted answers, but the look Coach Nekomata gave them from between his lids told them to keep quiet for the time being until the call was done. 

_“Uncle Kaaaiiii, did you forget already? You and pop-pop promised to meet me at the airporrrtt remember? You guys said I could stay with you for a few weeks!”_ The voice started to whine and the two men shared a look that began to look more nervous as the people in the room were starting to make connections. 

Coach Ukai sighed, “Yeah yeah yeah, sweetie, we know, we’re comin’ to get you now alright? Just give us 20 minutes, yeah?” Ukai stopped himself and snapped his fingers, “Actually, sweetie, you wanna do your Uncle Kai a favor?” He asked, the other people in the room looked confused.

_“Wha? Of course, Uncle Kai, is everything alright?”_ Her voice sounded extremely nervous and worried, causing Coach Nekomata to shoot him a dirty look which Ukai shot right back at him, adjusting the phone a bit between the juncture of his shoulder and ear.

“Yeah, everythings alright, Koko, I just need you to get your bodyguards and have them get you hear in 20, I got a surprise for you, kid!” He exclaimed in a uplifted voice to hide his nervousness and disdain at the situation.

_“Hmm...Okay! See you in 20 Uncle Kai, love you!!”_ Her voice rang so happily that the men in the room felt 10 years younger.

Ukai laughed and shook his head, “Yeah, love you too kid, see you soon.” **_Click._ **

Coach Ukai put the phone back on the hook and looked up to see everyone, with the exception of Coach Nekomata, looking at him with expectant eyes.

Ukai scratched the back of his head, “Look, I’ll explain everything when she gets here alright? I ain’t sayin’ nothin else until then.” He stated and sat down in a chair, the rest of the room took this as their moment to leave and went back out to keep an eye on the boys.

The only ones left in the room were Coach Ukai, Coach Nekomata and Takeda. 

Takeda felt uncomfortable with the energy in the room as he looked between the two. He sighed, knowing he’d have to be the first to speak.

“Soo...uh..that was Fumiko right? Fumiko Nekomata-Ukai? Your great granddaughter,” He pointed at coach Nekomata, “And your niece?” He pointed at Keishin. The two twitched and avoided eye contact making Takeda chuckle under his breath and laugh. 

All of a sudden, Coach Nekomata sprang out of his chair to bring Keishin into a headlock, “YOU IDIOT, WHY DOES HE KNOW ABOUT FUMIKO AND THAT WE’RE RELATED HAH? YOU GO AROUND TELLING EVERYONE NOW?” The old man's voice was loud and booming despite his short stature and it made Takeda’s ears ring when he was finished.

Keishin shoved himself out of the lock and took a few gulps of breath, walking to stand beside Takeda. The latter put a hand on the side of his face in worry to which Keishin shook his head with a smile.

“Ahh I see, so that’s why he knows.” Coach Nekomata’s voice broke the moment. The pair flinched and slowly turned to see Coach Nekomata staring at them with a thin and pleased smile. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier you little Weakling. I was gonna break your weak face for blabbing.” His voice sounded so happy which was a contrast from his threatening words.  
  
Keishin muttered under his breath, “The only thing you’re gonna break is a hip..”  
  
“YOU WANNA SAY THAT A LITTLE LOUDER YA WEAK BRAT”

Takeda sighed with a smile, looking at the clock, 8AM, Fumiko would be here at 8:30 at the latest. He wondered how everything would turn out. He looked at the two arguing and giggled a bit under his breath, _‘If it’s anything like those two, we should be fine.’_

  
  


\--- With Fumiko ---

Fumiko sighed deeply as she put the phone down looking at her shoes from through her glasses, she was actually looking forward to meeting her uncle and great-grandfather at the airport, _‘Guess they were too busy for me…’_ She sighed as the arrangements for a car were made, spending her time checking all her status and social media in the meantime.

_‘Maybe there really is a surprise waiting for me..’_ She thought as the car pulled up and her bodyguards deemed it safe. She stepped in and settled herself as they brought her bags to the back, looking around at her old home, it seemed just as busy as everywhere else, but this had a more personal feel to it.

Fumiko was startled as the car began to move. Her laugh rang through the car, she had been so caught up in her own head, she hadn’t noticed.

_‘Welcome Home I guess..’_ she thought as they made their way to the stadium.

\--- With the Boys ---

Takeda, Ukai, and Nekomata came out of the room soon after the argument finished, with prompting from Kiyoko and Yachi to come back out and manage their teams. 

They had the boys take a small break, using this time, the trio thought about how they were going to explain it. Takeda took it upon himself to break it down as gently and calmly as he could.

Takeda stood on the edge of the bleachers and clapped his hands, “Listen up guys!” He called out, gaining attention from everyone in the gym. He flinched at the intense stares, but Keishin had been helping him manage his anxiety, “We have a guest coming and we need you all to be calm and understanding of the situation when you get all the details.” He paused making sure he still had everyone's attention, a wink and smirk from Keishin made him flush, but he covered it with a cough.

“She’s about the same age as the first years, but she’s a little more experience. No she does not play professional volleyball, yes she does know how to play, yes she is single, and no you cannot flirt with her in her free time.” Takeda made eye contact with each boy he knew were going to ask those questions and nodded his head.

A hand shot up, waving excitedly, Takeda internally sighed, “Yes Nishinoya?” The small libero beamed at him, “Takeda sensei! Is she related to someone here? Cause none of the guys or girls have anyone coming and the phone only rings for emergencies so...:” he trailed off, waiting for an answer.

Takeda froze at the question and used as quick of thinking as he could, “You’ll find out when she gets here, okay? That’s all everyone! Go back to your break now!” He shouted and quickly made his way down to where Keishin was waiting, his breath ragged. 

Coach Ukai held him tightly to his chest, “Breathe, baby, breathe. Ya did good, don’t worry.” He soothed his boyfriend as quietly as he could. Looking at the clock, he cursed under his breath. _‘Only 5 more minutes until Fumiko gets here.’_ He looked around the gym at all the boys goofing around or sitting against the wall, the coaches conversing with one another, _‘Kami, I really hope she enjoys it here.’_

\--- Outside the stadium w/ Fumiko ---

“Lady Fumiko, we’ve arrived.” A gentle voice sounded, one of the female guards sounded from afar. It was dangerous to use even the minimal amount of force to wake up Fumiko, so they only used voices. 

Fumiko’s white eyes fluttered open, a yawn escaping before she could catch it. She took a moment of staring off into space until she realized what was just said, “We’re here? We’re really really here?!” She exclaimed happily with a smile, the guards' hearts all softened at the sight. Despite her occupation, she wasn’t a stuck up little brat, living up to her name as the ‘Angel’ of the modeling world. 

The same guard chuckled and nodded, “Yes, Miss, now come along, your uncle and great-grandfather are waiting for you inside.” She guided Fumiko gently from her seat to the floor, the guards immediately getting into position around her as they made their way to the large double doors. 

Two guards nodded to one another and opened the doors, letting Fumiko walk in, gaining the attention of everyone in the room immediately, the sun just so happened to come out behind her, giving her a soft golden glow behind her. 

No one spoke. Everyone stared with dropped jaws.

Fumiko giggled light and airy.

“Hi!” 


End file.
